<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HallowIoRiku - Trick or Treat or True Love? by Angelstarred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487495">HallowIoRiku - Trick or Treat or True Love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstarred/pseuds/Angelstarred'>Angelstarred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love Confessions, M/M, Only rated T bc I am always overly cautious and sometimes put subtext jokes, baby’s first halloween, no actual babies tho which i know is weird coming from me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstarred/pseuds/Angelstarred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{Riku is overly energetic as always...requesting that Iori join him in a million ridiculous Halloween-related activities that no popular idol should have time for. What happens when Iori finally gives in? Somehow even more than he could have prepared himself for, “As expected of Nanase-san...”}</p><p>In which Riku drinks his first PSL and I ignore Halloween customs in Japan for the sake of indulging my American experience.</p><p>ITS REALLY LATE I KNOW BUT ALSO WHY DOESNT HALLOWEEN LAST FOREVER</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HallowIoRiku - Trick or Treat or True Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But Ioriiiii! You prooooomised!!”</p><p>“Nanase-san, I refuse to wear something so…. ridiculous in public.”</p><p>“Pleeeease, Iori? Do it for meee? You already said that we can’t watch any scary movies!”</p><p>“You would certainly have an attack from something so stressful.”</p><p>“But you also turned down going to a pumpkin patch!”</p><p>“The hay would also trigger an attack.”</p><p>“But carving a store-bought pumpkin wouldn’t!!”</p><p>“You are too clumsy to handle a knife in such a delicate manner.”</p><p>“Then at least do this one thing with me, Iori! Pleeeease!!”</p><p>Iori isn’t one-hundred percent sure that ridiculous is even the right word for the costume sitting in front of him. Sure he had worn some more odd items for work, but there is a stark difference between business and pleasure and this costume gives him none. Riku’s doe eyed pleading may have worked the last time they spoke about this arrangement, but Iori has made up his mind about this. He stares deep into those sparkling wide orbs, ignoring the way his heart pounds and his lungs constrict and his brain sends shockwaves through his body, prepared to speak his mind once and for all.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Riku’s gratitude is made known through a warm and utterly restricting tight hug that almost distracts from Iori’s view past his red locks of the costume laying on his desk.</p><p>“Thank you thank you thank you, Iori!! I love you!!”</p><p>Prancing out of Iori’s room, Riku continues his jolly skip all the way back to his own. Iori can only sigh at the situation that he’s found himself in, thinking back on the lingering warmth from his unit mate’s hug. No matter how hard he tries, he’s always drawn into those eyes that he’s grown to admire so much. And his hugs… they’re indescribable. His voice? It's the thing that Iori looks forward to hearing the most - sometimes not even processing the words in favor of absorbing the melodic tune into his heart.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>The words are finally processing.</p><p>“I love you…? I love you?!?”</p><p>Iori falls into his chair, distraught. Did Riku just...confess to him? Love? That’s an incredibly strong word. How could he feel that way about him of all people? Yes, they’ve grown close and all, but isn’t this something different? How could he just spit out something so important this casually?!</p><p>But amidst his panic, his heart grows warm and excited, joy spreading throughout his body. Enough joy, perhaps, to allow him to slide into this embarrassing mess of a costume.</p><p>And maybe even enough to will his legs to maneuver himself into the entryway… but the sight of Riku standing at the door all but stops his movement.</p><p>“Iori!! You really did put it on!!”</p><p>As usual, his voice flows through Iori’s veins like a sweet potion, however he now finds himself oddly aware of the words he speaks.</p><p>Iori finds Riku’s waddle over as endearing as ever, even if he is currently disguised as a giant fried egg, “What a handsome bacon you are! Mitsuki would be so proud!!”</p><p>Handsome...has Riku ever called him that before? </p><p>Wait - does he need to respond to the confession?</p><p>How is Riku so calm after that?</p><p>These questions and more swarm through Iori’s head as Riku takes him by the hand and drags him outside into the cold October air. </p><p>“I know I already told you before, but I’m so excited! This is my first time trick or treating!” Riku’s excitement is punctuated by his tightening grip on Iori’s hand (and by extension his grip on Iori’s heart).</p><p>“Yes, you have been bouncing off the walls all month, but are you sure that you are feeling well enough?” In more ways than one, he means. Is Riku also feeling this powerful electricity where their hands meet? Could this be what he’s always felt when their skin brushed slightly in passing, or when giving Iori an innocent hug? Has Iori himself felt this before now? Thinking back, he’s always felt so natural acting like this with him. What’s changed now?</p><p>Perhaps Iori is also excited in his own way.</p><p>“Nagi and I had tea together before I got changed, so I’m warmed up inside and out. Plus I made sure to stay under blankets in a warm room all day! And we’re having warm milk and honey together when we get back, so I’ll recover quickly!”</p><p>Riku’s chattering doesn’t stop there but Iori can’t help cracking a small smile at the assumption that they would be spending the evening together even after trick or treating. They had begun spending most of their evenings together, hadn’t they? Sitting on the couch or in Riku’s beanbag chair, watching movies in silence or chatting about whatever things they had experienced earlier in the day.</p><p>Had they maybe been dating this whole time? Before Riku had even said anything? Did Iori just completely miss it?</p><p>“Trick or treat!!”</p><p>Apparently he had missed them walking up to the first door as well.</p><p>“What cute costumes you two have. Aren’t you a little old to be trick or treating?”</p><p>“Its my first time, ma’am! I couldn’t go as a child so I’m going now!”</p><p>Riku’s cheerful disposition has always been a hit with the elderly, and so they are gifted with three large handfuls of candy to “make up for lost time.”</p><p>With a thank you, the two are back out on the town and Iori back into his thoughts. </p><p>“Iori, don’t look so gloomy! Tonight is supposed to be fun!”</p><p>“N-Nanase-san, I…”</p><p>“Wait, look over there! They’re dressed up as MEZZO!! Do you think we could go say hi?”</p><p>Riku’s smile is even brighter than before, his joy sweeter than the tooth rotting candy in their bags even as he denies his request to reveal their identities to some fans. </p><p>“Fine, that makes sense, I guess. I’m just happy that I get to spend today with you, Iori!”</p><p>Perhaps, Iori thinks as he looks back on all of the emotions he is suffering now and has since earlier this evening, he has felt the same for him all this time. Longer even, maybe since before the leaves turned brown and the chilly air moved in. In the end, he’s also happy to have spent this time with Riku in spite of the stupid costume and seasonal hazards.</p><p>The next treat stops pass by quickly as he learns to settle into their newly discovered - at least on his end - relationship: butterflies of anxiety blooming into the serene falling of leaves with every cheerful grin Riku gives to a passing child in a costume he recognizes, the roaring flames of uncertainty simmering down into a warm fire, and he finds himself also wanting to give Riku the best Halloween experience he can muster….wanting to give him the best life experience that he can provide. Even if he can’t change his health, Iori can still have fun with him.</p><p>Iori grips Riku’s hand, tugging him forward into the mist setting on the ground, taking him from house to house, smiles on both their faces, enthusiastically chanting the age old phrase “trick or treat!” until their bags are filled to the brim.</p><p>“Wow, Iori!! We got more candy than I could eat in a year!”</p><p>“Please share with the others, Nanase-san.”</p><p>“I know, I know. But...Iori? I’m really happy that you had fun too. At first you seemed kinda grumpy, but now you’re smiling lots!”</p><p>The sappy look on Iori’s face increases tenfold at Riku’s pleasure, “Nanase-san. When we return….can we have hot apple cider instead of milk and honey?”</p><p>Riku’s face scrunches in confuses only momentarily before returning to show his contagious joy, “Apple cider?! That sounds yummy and super Halloween-y!”</p><p>“Yes, and perhaps...we could drink it while watching a scary movie? But not a horror movie, just a scary one..” The hesitation in Iori’s voice is present in the way he shifts on his heels and squeezes Riku’s hand tighter, “And it may be after halloween, but tomorrow we can go buy a pumpkin to carve together. Then we can follow that up with jumping into piles of leaves on Tuesday- but only a few...”</p><p>Before Iori can even finish listing out a schedule of activities, he finds himself overwhelmed by the presence of a fried egg right in his face as Riku attempts to hug him around their costumes, “If Iori wants to do something together, I’ll never say no!”</p><p>“N-Nanase-san, you’re smothering me with the costume—“</p><p>“Oh, sorry!”</p><p>Now that he has the space, Iori looks over into Riku’s sparkling eyes, taking in the happiness that he was able to give him with the requests.</p><p>“Thank you for indulging me, Nanase-san. I love you.”</p><p>Were Iori not absolutely frozen in place right now with the euphoria of finally returning Riku’s words, he would grab the handsome egg in front of him and kiss him until they became a bacon scramble suitable for a diner’s breakfast menu. </p><p>But for now, he’ll wait for the opening that the scary movie will certainly give him later tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Epilogue:</p><p>Iori gets spooked instead of Riku. First kiss is cancelled until it happens by accident when Riku slips on some pumpkin guts the next day. The End.</p><p>Follow me on twitter @angelstarred so we can chat about these two nerds who are IN LOVE.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>